An Indecisive Diet
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: I'm not quite as disciplined as you." she gave a light snort of laughter. "Or more accurately, I don't want to be as disciplined as you. To extend the vegetarian metaphor," and here she gave a toothy smile, "I couldn't bare to give up my meat."


Because I can't believe no one else has written something even remotely like this.

I apoligise in advance for the OC. I know some people don't like OC's.

No Spoilers... so far. Hasn't really got a spot in the timeline, doesn't include Jacob (etc.).

And yes, I'm aware that the setting is cliched, but honestly, a lot of the book is as well.

* * *

Lightning cracked overhead.

"Teams?"

"Oh! Oh! Girls vs. boys!"

"But-"

"Please Jas?"

Jasper sighed, giving into Alice's request. Carlise looked around at the rest of the Cullens.

"Agreed?"

There were nods from all around.

"Carlise? I might just ref." Edward, glancing back at Bella.

"Oh, d-don't let me stop you having fun Edward."

He leaned her way.

"But sitting with you **is** fun."

Bella felt a blush coming up as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll referee during the second half, Edward." Was Carlise's compromise.

Edward and Bella sat on the sidelines near were Carlise and Jasper hovered. Emmet picked his bat and walked up to home plate as Esme and Rosalie covered the field. Alice rolled the ball between her hands thoughtfully. Timing the hit with the lightning, Alice pitched.

* * *

A figure fled through the woods near Forks at an inhuman speed. It's eyes shone bright from it's not too recent meal of blood but it's nose twitched with the scent of others of it's kind - and they were nearby too.

The small vampire grinned with the prospect of others.

* * *

The ball sailed straight past Alice's head and everyone knew something was up.

Jasper was the one to tentivly speak up.

"Alice?"

Her eyes stayed glazed.

"Alice it was it?"

Her slight body gave a twitch and she returned to the present.

"Someone's coming, a vampire. She's on her own, but... her eyes..."

"How far away and which direction?" called out Carlise.

"I can hear her, she's coming down from the North and can't be more than a minute or two away." said Edward.

There was a pause in talk as the Cullens moved to bunch together, keeping close to their mates and faceing North. As Edward moved in front of Bella he broke the silence.

"Carlise, I think I should take Bella home."

Carlise looked at him.

"Are her thoughts hostile?"

Edward hesitated, knowing Carlise's answer to his own. Leaving it at that the Cullens, including Bella, stood waiting for the newcomer.

* * *

She heard the ground still as the other vampires stopped running.

_They must know I'm coming._

Suddenly a lot more shy than she was a second ago, she slowed to just faster than a human sprint, though she was still strung with excitment of meeting the 'others'.

At her speed she cleared the tree line and made her way towards an eight-vampire coven, gender evenly split.

* * *

They watched as a small girl crossed the field towards them.

She had mousy-brown pigtails, messy from an uncivilised lifestyle and the wind blowing against her back. Her skin was as pale as the Cullens and her beauty as stunning. But, according to her looks, she couldn't have been more than ten years old.

But her most amzing feature, that shocked all the Cullen's aside from Alice, were her shining eyes gazing from above her shy smile. They shone a burnt orange colour.

She stood in front of the Cullens for a moment, before breaking the tense silence.

"Good evening." she said with a slight curtsey. "My name is Madeline."

Madeline swallowed nervously.

"I don't mean harm. I was passing through when I heard your game." Her eyes flicked to the equipment.

"I'm always keen to meet vampires I haven't seen before."

Carlise took stock of the situation and made his decision.

"You're welcome to watch, but some of us might be leaving."

Carlise looked over at Edward, silently asking if he wanted to take Bella home. As Edward nodded the wind shifted dramtically and Madeline's nostrils flared with a scent. The scene blurred with vampire speed and the next clear image was of Edward with his back to Bella, his hands holding Madeline's shoulders. Madeline was struggling with thirst as she tried to reach Bella. Jasper and Emmet flanked the pair, ready to pull Madeline away while the other three hovered just behind Madeline.

Growls rumbled from the new arrivals throat and wove through her words.

"No! Get off, let me-"

She spoke in half-protests trying to get around Edward.

"Jasper." he said in a strained voice.

Madeline instantly started to relax, her head drooping, regaining her senses. Once she was loose under Edwards grip she looked up slowly. When Madeline's head was half up she seemed to realise what she'd tried to do. She quickly stepped back, her hands clenching and her face ripped with guilty distraut.

"I- I-." she stopped and swallowed, a human habit left over. "I'm so sorry. I, I would never have, it's just that she's," she directed her words around to Bella **"You're**, well, intoxicating."

Bella, dispite her best effots blushed and Madeline stiffen with lack of breath.

"Sorry." Bella said softly and Madeline looked like she was about to be the first ever vampire to blush.

* * *

Now inside the Cullens glass house, Madeline kept up the stream of apoligise she had started moments after Bella had apoligised.

"For the last time, it's all right. It's not like you actually bit me."

Most of the Cullens sat on the couches around the room, Edward still protectivly close to Bella. Madeline stood facing them, feeling as if she was about to be interigated. Carlise let out a light laugh and said (as if he was the mind-reader);

"I'm sure it's rather intimidating, us all sitting around Madeline like this. I'm sure she brings no harm."

Edward shot him a look, but he continued.

"Please, have a seat."

Madeline sat and the following silence was much more comfortable. She intensly stared at all the Cullens eyes, amazed at their colour. Finally, she burst out;

"How are your eyes all so golden? It's, it's amazing."

After a moment, smiles and laughs broke out at her question. Carlise took the explanation reins.

"It's because of our... lifestyle. Our feeding habits."

Madeline considered this for a moment before a look of realisation clicked onto her face.

"Oh! Are you all vegetarians?"

With a glad look smothering his features from the fact that he needn't explain anymore, Carlise nodded. He then took on a thoughtful look.

"May I ask the cause behind your... peculiar eye colour?"

A queer little smile overcame Madeline's lips.

"I'm not quite as disiplined as you." she gave a light snort of laughter. "Or more accuratly, I don't want to be as disiplined as you. To extend the vegeterain metaphor," and here she gave a toothy smile, "I couldn't bare to give up my meat."

The company surrounding considered this. It was Jasper who spoke up first, with a scornful tone underlaced with envy.

"So you feed off game animals **and **humans?"

Madeline picked up on the primary tone and looked at Jasper, her mouth thinned from annoyance.

"Yes. I'm an omnivore, if you will. It's my choice and I take care to know who I feed from, so as to effect as few humans as possible."

The pair continued to glare at each other for a while longer, before Esme lay down some peace.

"Please, Jasper. As Madeline pointed out - it's **her **choice. We are friends with 'carnivorous' vampires and what she does is better for the humans."

Jasper still seemed torn about something and Edward snorted at the thought.

"Jasper that is childish and immature."

Rosalie provided a sneaky smile, but it was Emmet who voiced the question.

"What was he thinking?"

Jasper scowled as Edward recounted in a disapproving tone.

"He thought she should have to choose between game animals and humans."

"Jasper!" Alice punctuated her high pitched exclaimation with a slap on his upper arm.

* * *

Bella lay under the covers in her bed. Edward lay next to her, on top of the covers, stroking her hair.

"I havn't met many vampires besides you and your family, but I sort of liked her."

Edward gave her a look.

"Well, her loosing control like that was understandable. I probably caught her completely off guard."

He still didn't look convinced. Slightly annoyed, Bella sat up to face him properly.

"You may notice she didn't show any signs that I was affecting her for the rest of the afternoon. I thought that was pretty nice of her."

"... Perhaps."

"Carlise liked her..." Bella goaded.

"No. Carlise was interested in her. understandably. An omnivorous vamprie is rather rare."

"Edward..." she whined, fed up with him.

"It's not that I didn't like her, I was just..."

Her confusion showed on her face.

"Just what?"

Edward looked her in the eye.

"Worried."

She gave a small smile.

* * *

End!

Hmmm... that ended oddly.

Anyway; so that's what I couldn't believe, with all these 'vegetarian' metaphors going around why the hell can't I find anything about an 'omnivorous' vamprie?

If anyone has written or has read a story with a vampire with feeding habits like Madeline, please - **PLEASE **- PM me the name or URL or SOMETHING!

Or you could leave a URL/name of a story in a review.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
